


mutual butterflies.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you and sakusa are in love. that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 281





	mutual butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my fellow omi stans who also believe that he would be an incredible partner - i mean he's a pisces ffs!

The sound of the outside door clicking shut resonates softly in the space of your shower. He's home.

You turn off the water, stepping out of the shower as you dry your body and hair leisurely. You take a look at the blue silk robe you hung atop the towel rack before stepping in earlier. You're contemplating whether or not to wear it when the sound of the bedroom door closing shut and soft steps padding towards the bed let you know that he’s just a few feet away from where you stand, shielded by your bathroom door. The butterflies that erupt in your stomach serve to remind you of just how owned you are, just how much weight he holds in your life - you reach for the robe at last, using it to cover your body as you loosely tie it around your waist. You’re aware that the goosebumps pebbling your skin aren’t caused by the cold - not that it would do much if that were the case anyway.

Still, you pull at the knob, opening it before immediately stopping at the sight mere feet ahead of you. Leaning against the doorway with crossed arms, you watch in awe as he lies on the bed half naked. His back rests comfortably on the grey tufted headboard - the shirt he'd been wearing sitting on top of the hamper even though you knew it was clean - he always comes home after showering when done with practice or official games. You figure it's the heat of summer that made him discard the garment and you're grateful for the sight either way.

He's so pretty, effortlessly so that it should be aggravating.

"How long are you gonna stand there?" He perches a brow at you, finally acknowledging your presence as he sets his phone on the nightstand. The latest message spam you sent him earlier after the game displayed on the screen - your name with a heart, so on par with the version of himself that he shows only to you, it makes your heart beat faster in your chest.

"Until I'm satiated," you tilt your head, moving your gaze back to him, eyes shamelessly raking over the uncovered expanse of skin that you've spent hours revering the night before.

When your eyes shift to his, you find them roaming everywhere on your body in return, gaze boring holes into the tiny blue silk robe resting on the top of your thighs, revealing smooth skin save for the fresh little marks on your inner thighs. Sakusa's tongue darts out to lick at his lips, and the way his brow unconsciously twitches lets you know that his thoughts mirror yours.

"Come sit on my lap," he spreads his legs apart, palm tapping his covered thigh.

"I'm gonna get the sheets wet."

His eyes are still eating you up when he answers distractedly, "they're gonna get wet anyway."

You can't help but laugh at that, arms unfurling as you pad toward your shared bed, and Sakusa wastes no time grabbing your thigh when you dip your knee on the mattress, pulling you into him until you straddle his body, lower half meeting his and the deep grunt that leaves his lips lets you know just how much you affect him. Not that you weren't aware before, the realization is just baffling at times.

Sakusa's hands firmly hold you down on him, before he moves them to weave beneath your robe, seeking the warmth of your skin. His fingers rest securely on your thighs, watching as you dip down to rest your forehead against his, "congrats on your game," you take in his smile, the glimmer in his eyes, the tiny thank you baby as his thumbs tenderly swipe across your soft skin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go, work was crazy," you're holding his face with both hands, eyes on him as he shakes his head sideways before they slither down to rest against his firm chest, fingers tapping against his milky skin

"I watched a livestream of the game at work," you trail your finger across his bare chest, "the quality was fucking shitty," you complain, and your wandering eyes on his broad chest keep you from seeing the fond smile on his face - one that not many get to see.

You've already complained about the quality via text when you congratulated him, huge capital letters and drawn out syllables and countless heart emojis and voice messages that he listened to the second he turned on his phone after the game. It's all he looks forward to every time, in fact it easily dethrones the feeling he gets after winning - hearing your voice right after, having you in his arms, the unmoving certainty that you will be there, waiting for him regardless of the outcome. Sakusa does not understand how he got so lucky.

"But you were incredible," your voice snaps him from his reverie as your wandering finger stops its trail, hands moving back to claim their original spot on his now pink cheeks. Your eyes are on him, "I'd say I'm surprised but that would be a lie," you swipe your thumbs across his cheeks fondly, "you make me proud every single day."

Sakusa was no foreigner to your praise and you showering him with compliments is nothing new. Still, it makes a fire soar within him every single time, makes him shudder out a heavy breath. It has been his motivation ever since he understood what you truly meant to him, how much he loved you. He wants you to be proud, strives to live up to the version of him that you have in mind.

"How proud?" He asks, pushes, greedy for more, hands leaving your thighs to rest on top of your butt.

Your answer is immediate, solem. " _So_ fucking proud."

"Yeah?" He wets his lips, drinking in the earnestness within your eyes, fingers tightening around your rear.

"Mhmm," you grind your hips down on his lower half, your robe still flimsily secured to your body thanks to the ribbon at your waist. There's a vulnerability in his eyes, one that you're so thankful you get to see - parading itself to you as a result of years of trust and love. It drives you crazy: the insinuation behind that look, the way he strips himself fully of all masks - physical and metaphorical when he's within your arms.

It just cements the idea you have in mind for the evening: You want to make him feel good.

You lean into him, lips on his and he tastes sweet - like always. Your hips move in tandem with your lips and he kisses you back with just as much fervor, hands moving up and down your skin, ravenous for more. The sound of heavy breathing fills the room when you pull back, and the small smile on his lips is what finally makes you dip to his neck, kissing at every inch of him, murmuring words of praise against his clavicles, chest, and Sakusa is sure you can hear the sound of his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"You never fail to amaze me," you look up at him just in moment to catch the way his pupils dilate, rings of dark green framing obsidian black.

You continue your path downwards, soft kisses against his firm chest, down his sternum, his abdominal muscles, breaking your path just to kiss the small freckle on his oblique before moving back down until your lips meet his lower abdomen, eyes on him as your nose presses against the groomed trail of dark hair that disappears beneath his sweats.

You move your body back, ass arching up ergo as you reach for the waistband, slipping both his sweats and briefs down to the middle of his thighs, and your eyes immediately snap to his cock, mouth watering at the sight.

Sakusa is well aware of your eyes, the way they behold him stirs feelings in his chest that used to terrify him - now he'd just bewildered, that he'd ever found someone so wonderful it makes him feel afloat - the him from high school would probably sneer in disgust. He’s grown a lot since then, matured, the fact that someone loves him just as much makes him recognize just how lucky he truly is.

"Omi, you're blushing." You're purring at this point and if it were another occasion, he'd probably flip you over, fuck that little smirk of yours off your face until you became a blabbering mess. He's in the mood to let you do whatever you want today - so long as you behave.

A pink tongue darts out from between his lips, and the words that come out of his mouth are in no way threatening. "No shit."

"So pretty" He smells so nice. Everywhere. You know it's a result of his compulsions, his need for everything to be pristine, the high standard he sets for himself to never be unclean or unkempt. If his mysophobia didn't make his life difficult, hinder him from indulging in certain things, and downright frustrate him - you'd almost be grateful for it. Almost.

He’s distracted, waiting for your next move, "hah?"

"You…" Your palms are framing his hardness, eyes fucked out at the sight alone and all Sakusa can do is continue to watch.

The fact that you've been in that very same position countless times before doesn't ready him to the feeling of your tongue on him. There's a little moan that escapes his pink lips when you begin placing kitten licks all over his tip and you only pull back to spit on his dick, gouging at his reaction to you dirtying him like that.

There's a part of you that wants to tease him more, but the way he rolls his eyes back when you lap at the underside of his tip makes you disregard your previous plan. You flatten your tongue against him, licking a long strip from base to tip, over and over before closing your lips around it. You give him no room to adjust before impaling yourself on his cock, hot mouth taking him fully, closing your eyes at the noises he makes and when his tip touches your uvula, tears begin to well up in your eyes. A hand reaches for the expanse of his cock you weren't able to cover with your lips and it only makes you think about how big, good, he feels when he's inside of you - the thought makes you rub your thighs together as slick pools in between them.

His hands reach for your hair, lithe fingers pulling your hair back and away from your face as he watches you, desperate to pleasure him. He’s shuddering when you pull back, hollowing your cheeks in the process. You take a few seconds to breathe before putting him back in your mouth, eyes on him as you close your mouth around the tip, sucking softly. There’s something about his eyes, usually unimpressed, uninterested in everything and everyone but now holding so much within them, the impatience lurking there makes you want to tease him.

"Don't fucking test me." he growls, hand tightening around the back of your head as he angles you to take him deeper, cock head almost bruising the back of your throat.

You relax your jaw, let him use your mouth as he wills, savouring the little sounds that come out of his mouth, and only softly scratching his thighs when breathing becomes difficult.

"You love it when I test you, though…" your voice is hoarse when he pulls you back, cock falling from your mouth - a string of precum and saliva stretching thinly between your lips and his tip before breaking off, cock slapping harshly against his hardened abs.

"You get so hard…" your finger slides up his hardness, as if to emphasize your words and the hiss he lets out make you close your eyes.

" _Behave_." He warns.

"Don't wanna-- oh fuck." There’s a gagging noise that leaves your throat when he grabs you tighter to make you take him fully. "Say that again, yeah?" he groans, the grasp he has on your hair is now bordering on painful and you love it, love that you made him snap. He returns you to your previous position, fucks your mouth just right with his cock, as you breathe harshly through your nose.

“You become so docile when I use your mouth like a cocksleeve,” Sakusa coos, hips fucking into your at a steady pace, making your head spin, "don't you?" You dumbly nod, mind hazy, only focused on the way he stretches your mouth, the way his firm grip keeps your hair from falling around your face as you drool over his thigh and the sheets. He softly hisses at the way you look at him from underneath your lashes. Your eyes glassy, teary, glowing almost innocent. And he swears he has never seen a prettier sight.

His thrusts are unrelenting and you know he’s close when he throws his head back, baring his neck to you and your hands immediately fly to his balls, playing with them, urging him closer to his release and the soft little grunts of your name make you that much wetter, needier. You moan around him, and in seconds he’s releasing inside your mouth with a low goan and you swallow everything he gives you immediately. His hold on your hair softens, mouth open when he looks down to watch you put him back in your mouth even though he knows you need to breathe. Sakusa feels as though he might lose his mind when you take him fully in, swallowing every last drop, cleaning him of any remaining cum and leaving him wet with your spit before crawling back to him and showing him your tongue.

You’re immediately flipped on your back, his body hovering over yours as he takes in your disheveled face. Eyes watery and mouth wet and all he can think about is the fact that you’re his, his, _his_.

“Such a good girl for me, aren’t you?” he snarls, not letting you answer as he cranes his head so that his face rests in the crook on your neck, his muffled voice singing out about how wonderful you smell as he peppers kisses along the expanse of your neck, smiling at the little sigh that falls past your lips.

"You know I love it when you wear this shade of blue,"

"You say that about every color."

"It's true."

He looks up, leans into your face and you think he's about to kiss you, lips barely touching yours as he breathes against you, reveling in the way you keep angling your head while all he does is shift back, smiling at the pout that adorns your lips.

"You're fucking cute." And the asshole laughs.

"Kiss me then," you snake your arms around his neck, hands finding refuge in his soft curls.

"Where are your manners?" He perks a brow, "ask nicely."

You dip your hand down to grab at his biceps, "please?"

he coos at you and you think you shouldn't enjoy the slight mocking tinge of his voice as much as you do. His lips make you forget all about it anyway - soft and sweet and the way he licks into your mouth makes your head spin, the only thoughts in your mind revolve around him and how much you enjoy having him spill every bit of the desperation he feels for you through kissing your breath away. "Aren't you just perfect."

You're giggling when he pulls away, heart hammering in your chest at his words and kiss and it still surprises you how much his praise makes your insides melt, "Am I now?"

He pulls at the ribbon, hand on your sternum as he pushes the robe to the side before watching you shrug off the sleeves, tossing it somewhere on the bed before leaning back down. His answer finally comes when you’re fully bare underneath him."Yes."

There’s no room for you to think when he grabs your breast in one hand, softly pinching one nipple while sucking on the other, enjoying the way you scratch against his hair, mewling softly and Sakusa finally realizes that as much as he wants to play with you more, rile you up, the way you subconsciously buck your hips against his makes him want to put you out of your misery, mouth watering at the thought of tasting you again. He quickly bends down until he’s eye level with your pussy before looking back up, the desperate look in your eyes is all he needs before using two thumbs to spread you open for his hungry eyes, inhaling in your scent greedily and groaning lewdly against you.

"Is this all from sucking me off?" He drawls, the amusement present in his voice as he drags his middle finger up your folds, purposely missing your clit. "You like my cock in your pretty mouth this much, huh?" He feels your wetness again, relishes in the way you squirm underneath him.

"You know I do," your eyes catch his and the look you give him makes him all but lose his mind.

Without missing a beat, he leans into you, mouth engulfing you fully, tongue licking a long strip from your opening to your clit before sucking harshly on the bud - sending vibrations through your body with the way he hums against it.

He whispers praises, words of degradation, he's so vocal when you're underneath him - a complete 180 to his usual quiet demeanor outside.

"You're leaking everywhere, love. So messy." he tuts at the way your pussy gushes for him with no effort, clearly his presence is enough to make your insides melt into nothingness. He dips back down, teasing you with his tongue, groaning at the taste, at the way you seem to overflow, "my messy little bitch." The vocal realization makes his cock twitch, and he's sure you can see him rut against the mattress as he revels in the way you relent underneath him - a result of his words and experienced touch.

Sakusa's eyes are on you when he uses his middle and ring fingers to gather your wetness from your opening to your clit, it's so easy for him to make you like this, render you into a mess. The fingers he drags across your pussy are now touching his mouth before moving back down. He probes at your entrance, the sound of your ragged moans falling like a euphonious melody in his ears.

His fingers explore you with a familiarity even your own cannot compete with. He fucks your insides just right, strokes your most intimate parts with purpose using only two of his fingers and fuck how he loves it when you become so lenient, dumbfounded with the pleasure he gives you.

He sees it in the way you grab at your hair, your breasts, the cover next to you, desperate to cling onto an anchor that would keep you grounded. It strokes his pride, makes him gleeful that he has just as much of an effect on you as you do on him.

"Y-you have such a dirty mouth, Omi" you whine and he hums at your words. You're breathing hard, the feeling of his tongue experimentally moving to suck on your clit making you head dizzy, your hands now fly to his hair, tugging at the curls as you breathe out, for some reason you love teasing him even though he has the upper hand.

"Fuck," your voice is so breathelss and Sakusa moans at the sound, "how can you be a germaphobe when your mouth is full of pussy like th--"

"Hush," he slaps your folds harshly, once, twice, thrice, and you jolt off the bed, gasping loudly. Your hand retracts from his hair and flies to his wrist, a feeble attempt to stop his continuous assault on your cunt. Your hand immediately flaters when he looks up at you, brows furrowed and dark eyes piercing into yours in a challenge. His brooding expression makes you twitch around his fingers and the tiny smirk on his lips is a clear indicator that he knows exactly what he's doing, making you plop your head back on your pillow.

"That's more like it,"

He goes back down, grazes his teeth on your clit - now even more sensitive due to his assault. He’s careful, doesn't bite, just lets his teeth sweep across the nub, then he opens his mouth. He doesn't touch you, not at all- just looks up at you and grins. The asshole grins. And it's so pretty, for you, to you.

"Besides," he gives your core a sloppy kiss, so uncharacteristic to the Sakusa the rest of the world knows, so lewd that you squirm and cover your face, "I would fucking die between you legs." He makes a show of looking back up at you and regardless of how many times he's done this. You're still just as stunned, just as aroused. The fact that you were the only person to see him like this making your insides churn with pride, pleasure, unquestionable love.

It's fascinating, really. This change in demeanor, the complete paradox that is his attitude toward what he deems uncleanly outside, refusing to sit down on public benches or not drinking from a can until he has completely disinfected it with the wipes he always keeps on him. With you, he seems to let go completely - a result of years of trust and love.

You watch as he pulls out his fingers leaving your pussy twitching at the loss and you feel your ears get even hotter at the way he keeps eyeing your hole, tightly pulsating around nothing. It's so sudden and hazy and your mind registers that this is the part where he's surfeited with messing around. He's breathing hard, still eyeing your cunt like a ravenous man before hooking his long fingers around your thighs, with your legs naturally resting on the farthest bit of each broad shoulder. His grip is so tight it's almost bruising but you can't find it in yourself to care. Not when he dives in head first, eating you out like you're his last meal, his face almost completely covered by you, and you're not even sure he can breathe - if that is the case, he doesn't seem to care.

His lips are everywhere, his movements look slapdash but the way he moves his tongue across your folds and sucks harshly but he's so precise - every movement is done with purpose. He knows exactly what gets you off, what makes you dizzy with pleasure. His tongue swipes across your labia and he notes the way your thighs twitch before dipping below and thrusting his tongue inside, mimicking the way he'd fuck you with his cock. His tongue moves in and out of you at a pace you can't wrap your head around and you reach down to sink your hands in his soft curls.

The hold on your hips is painful and you shriek when he tightens it, angling your hips upward so that your lower back is detached from the mattress. His nose is on your clit and all he can smell is you, all he can taste is you, all he can hear are the sounds that you make only for him and the sensation drives him fucking insane.

One look at you, debauched, moaning his name in a continuous chant, eyes closed and face contorted in pleasure only he is capable of giving you, his eyes are on your face as he continues fucking you with his tongue, watches with deep focus as you lose yourself to him, to the immense pleasure he's giving you, tightening your thighs around his head. His thumb moves up to press against your clit, rubbing the button in tight figures of eight with unquestionable purpose and it's all it takes for your back to arch off the bed, his name falling from between your lips in quick chants sandwiched between swears as you spasm around his tongue uncontrollably and all Sakusa can do is groan against your core, cock rock fucking hard as he uses his mouth to greedily drinking you up until you're completely spent, hands weakly pushing at his head as you beg for him to stop.

Sakusa only leans back to properly remove his sweats and boxers before resuming his previous position over you, hand propping him up while the other grabs his cock, still wet with your spit, precum leaking from the tip before lining himself with your entrance, covering his tip with your essence before moving it back to your clit, tapping it gently just to see your reaction.

"S-sensitive, Omi…" You squirm, a soft moan slipping from between your lips.

"Yeah? Can't take it?" He chuckles, repeating the motion.

"I can!" You’re breathing hard, exhausted, but wanting nothing more than to feel him stretching your insides.

"Show me then," he’s thrusting his cock slowly, eyes leaving your wetness to land on your face, already fucked out and he hasn't even put it in fully.

"Show me how good you can be for me, hm?"

“Y-yes, _fuck_ ” you swear when he bottoms out, filling you so well as he starts a slow, steady pace, hands reaching for your breasts as he slaps them harshly, watching them giggle before slowly picking up his pace. He shifts, placing his elbows on either side of your head as he looks down at you, his dark green eyes now bordering on black, blown out and still somehow soft. The curls on his head framing his face in the most beautiful way. His thrusts steadily increase in pace, and you slowly feel yourself losing it around him.

“Open your mouth for me,” and you oblige, as if you are under a spell. He puckers his lips, spitting square into your mouth and he swears at the way you clench your pussy around him when you swallow.

When he leans back, he watches your face as he pistons his cock in and out of you at a pace you do not think can be classified as human. He's still composed, for the most part. His movements steady, eyes burning into your own as he slaps your thigh.

"You f-feel so g-gooood, Omi," you babble, head moving up and down the pillow as you struggle to form words and all he does is coo mockingly, eyes moving from the way your messy hair, to the way your eyes rolled back to your head - cheeks on fire. Sakusa loves it, thinks you look the most beautiful like this. He examines the way you drool prettily just for him, mouth agape as the prettiest sounds come out of it. A hand sneaks up to your neck slowly tightening around the sides of your throat, just enough to make you feel everything that much more intensely. Your hand moves to rest against the one that’s choking you, and you smile weakly at him, mind hazy - its only focus is the immense pleasure flooding every orifice in your being that you almost don’t hear his next words.

"Blow some bubbles for me," He leans into your frame, hips now flush against your and you can feel the way his lower body presses against your clit. He bumps his forehead against yours for a second and his hips almost lose balance at the way you look right back at him. Fucked out, pupils so blown he can barely make out the color of your iris.

"Go on," he asks, voice hoarse and you barely register it when he lets your neck go, leaning back to grab your thighs. He pulls out halfway, looking down at the way your essence clung to his cock, swearing before pushing back, harsh bordering on painful. He watches you struggle to obey his order, lips parting prettily in an attempt to blow spit bubbles, failing every time and he just laughs above you.

"I can't, Omi" you whimper, fingers digging into his forearms at the way his pace seems not to relent, at the way every thrust seems to bring you close to your climax.

"Try," laughing at your struggle, mouth opening over and over but all that comes out is his name, “it’s okay,” he decides to have mercy, “you don’t need to think baby, you have me.”

You’re thanking him, tightening around him, and he can tell that you're close. So, so close and he'd be damned if he doesn't make you see stars, doesn't make your vision go completely blurry. His mission is to always ensure you become dumbfounded by his cock. And he never fails.

When his hand moves from your thigh to where the two of you connect, your head leaves your pillow, your nails clawing up from his forearms to his biceps, you feel the muscles flex underneath your hands and you sob when he pushes the back of your thighs until you knees are level with your shoulders. He knows the sudden push stings, with the way your eyes seem to water even though you're impossibly wet, but he also knows that it feels good - if your continuous mewls of his name aren't proof then the pulsating of your cunt around him is.

His head is in the crook of your neck when he orders you to keep them there, his own hand slithering its way down, effortlessly finding your swollen clit and circling it with two of his fingers, it's on purpose: the way he doesn't miss a beat. His thrusts grow even faster as he ruts into you, hitting your sweet spot with every push of his hips, fingers moving incessantly, with unbreaking resolve and mouth placing the softest, most chaste kiss underneath your ear as he orders in a soft growl, "let go."

And just as the words leave his lips, you fall apart underneath him. You want to see him, though as he makes you hallucinate with the amount of pleasure he's giving you. So you pull at his hair making him look at you as your lips meet in a slow kiss. He kisses you breathless as he works you through your orgasm with his pretty fingers on your clit. You're overwhelmed, the familiar knot in your stomach unfurling and your head jolts back, mouth falling open but nothing comes out as your eyes disappear in the back of your head.

Your body feels so full and the pleasure you feel comes crashing on you like a mighty tide. You're buzzing all over, fluttering continuously around him while his head is nuzzled where your neck meets your shoulder and you feel every breath, every sound, as he peppers kisses all over your throat. He continues to work his fingers on your clit, now giving it tiny slaps with every roll of his hips. He's unable to draw completely out with the way your walls palpitate around him, sucking him back in the second he inches out, refusing to let him go even though you feel impossibly raw. You know he's not finished yet, and you're sure you look like a mess, the powerful whir of your orgasm still coursing through you. But you still want him to finish, you need to feel him release inside you, claim you.

Sakusa has been watching you through it all, his insides churning with pride at the way you seem to come unstuck beneath him. The prettiest expression on your face as you lose yourself completely. He knows he's overstimulating you so he slowly ceases his movements on your clit and stills inside as he watches you open your eyes, he can clearly see the satisfaction on your face, your debauched smile and fucked out look on your eyes making him even more aroused - he can still see the exhaustion in your eyes and if it were one of the usual sessions where he'd tell you to take it like a good girl, today he wanted to be soft - as soft as he can get duing sex anyway.

He's about to pull out, even though he wants nothing more than to stay sheathed in your wetness, you feel so good; too fucking good and when he hears you call his name, your much smaller hands reaching up to his face as you give him a pleading look, "use me, Kiyoomi," voice so broken from overexertion that it almost doesn't sound like your own, he completely loses it. His cock throbs inside of you and just when he's about to ask, one final time you wrap your legs around his middle and clench around him.

Sakusa studies your face for a second, love and lust and adoration and everything in between pooling inside of him and he just hopes you can see it, see him.

"Fuck, _fuck, oh fuck_."

He throws his head back and snarls and you feel as though you’re in a trance. His pace picks up again and he remembers your words, his grunts are low and it doesn't take him long before his hips sputter and he stills inside you, body shuddering as he lets out the most drawn out moan that has you clenching around his shaft - thick ropes of cum begin to coat your insides and you moan in unison at the feeling.

He looks beautiful and almost mad, the look on his face bordering on feral, curls messily sprawled on his forehead, cheeks flushed, open jaw as he attempts to catch his breath, half lidded eyes that fuck into your soul and brows scrunched in pleasure as your insides continue to milk him for all he's got. You bask in the moment for what feels like hours, and then you feel him continue to throb inside you as he pulls out a tad, wincing both at the mess and sensitivity. You try so hard to stop your eyes from closing despite your exhaustion just to look at it a second more.

It's mesmerizing, everything about him is. Making sure you cum first, not letting himself cum until you're completely spent and only then filling your insides and claiming you as his for the nth time, whispering sweet words against your skin, kissing you with so much fervor your bones start to shake. Somehow in the middle of your haze your brain pieces it together, how he always manages to make you transcend to nirvana. How very typical of him, true to his character - never half assing anything, never stammering until you've come apart multiple times underneath him.

It's so, so him and you're lost in it - mind foggy and void of anything that isn't him, pussy full to the brim with his cum, soul so frenzied that you don't feel your body soar again - a new high overcomes every single one of your senses, now softer than before as you clench uncontrollably around nothing, the mixture of his and your release gushing out of you - and you know he's watching.

Embarrassment fills every orifice of your body but you can't help it. A soft purr of his name leaves your lips as you sit there, spent, bone-weary and you vaguely register the way he curses under his breath, his pretty diopside eyes moving from your face to study the mess on the sheets being the last thing you see.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" He sits back on his butt, eyes on you as he continues to breathe hard, the feeling of his own wet cock against his thigh making him cringe but he somehow quickly forgets it the more he drinks in your debauched state. Atsumu is right, he is so fucking whipped.

"You just fucked it into me, I think I do" you're still trying to regulate your breathing when you giggle, and the sound of it pulls at his heart, the cute sound contrasting the mess between your legs, the misty, satiated look on your face.

He simpers.

"You're staring," you murmur.

"Can't help it," his unrelenting eyes never leave your body, before they glance up at you, pupils blown, "you're devastating."

Your head shifts to the side, giggling and it's his favorite sound in the world. He crawls back to you, landing on your side and he cradles your form, peppering kisses all over your face before holding it between his palms, "you did so good, baby. thank you.” You snuggle against him, “will you wait for me a little? I’ll be right back, my love.” You’re still clutching his shirt, eyes still drowsy as you slowly start to let go.

He disappears into the bathroom for a while, the soft sound of the bath running almost lulling you to sleep but he’s back before you can doze off, a warm towel reaching in between your thighs as he wipes at the mess there, throwing the soiled garment on the hamper before picking you up, kissing your forehead as he takes you to the bathroom, placing you in the tub because he’s not about to let you stand in the shower - not that you can, right now. He shuts off the water, sits behind you as he shampoos your hair and you’re too far gone to tell him that you’ve already washed it before he came home, you also maybe just really really love the feeling of his fingers on your scalp - he’s also so tender when he washes your body and his presence is so comforting that you wants to fall asleep. Instead, you turn around and kiss him, laughing at his failed attempt at reprimanding you.

You help him wash up too, it takes too long, and you’re still sleepy. He does most of the work - not that he minds, just watches, thanks you for being so good to him and you’re just as quick to shower him with kisses, words that he doesn’t think he deserves, soft touches that melt his insides. He lets you out first, pulling at the plug to let the water drain out before pulling a towel around you, drying you well before pulling one around himself.

There’s a comfortable silence when the two of you ready yourselves for bed, the “excessive” skincare regimen that the two of you follow is one of your favorite parts of the night, even when tired. It gives you time to spend with him in complete silence, doing things you enjoy doing together, things that remind you of home when you’re away for a trip or even at work on days you miss him far too much. The cleanser that you own two versions of because his skin is very sensitive, the expensive eye cream that Atsumu calls him “bougie” for buying, the moisturizer that you put on at the end that leaves both of your skins dewy, and soft, the curling cream that smells far too nice and that leaves his hair silky smooth. You’re slowly realizing that he makes even the most mundane of routines seem thrilling - but it’s him, isn’t it? He’s extraordinary at everything he does.

Even if it’s just him watching you dry your hair. You want to tell him to stop looking but you’re too greedy for every ounce of his attention so all you do is playfully roll your eyes and smile. You’re now the one watching when your hair is fully dry, he carefully places an adequate amount of toothpaste on each one of your toothbrushes - the silly matching ones the two of you got in your last trip to the grocery store - before handing it to you. You brush your teeth in silence, and when you finish, Sakusa picks you back up, switching off the light before exiting the bathroom and placing you on your vanity chair.

You’re swinging your legs back and forth when he gives you one of his shirts, which you quickly put on in favor of enjoying the sight before you: Sakusa putting on a pair of fresh boxers. You watch as he picks up your robe, his sweats and boxers, throwing them on the hamper before changing the sheets in record speed, paying extra attention as not to touch the soiled spots - as though he wasn’t tongue deep in your pussy mere minutes ago, you stifle a laugh.

At once, he’s back to you, picking you for what felt like the nth time and you can’t control your grin this time, “Omi, I can walk.” It’s a lie.

He looks down at you, and you immediately swallow, “Want me to put you down?” He begins and at once, you place your hands atop his shoulders, “don’t you dare.”

He shakes his head when he places you down, covering the both of you with the fresh duvet and the cold silk feels nice against your legs - almost as nice as Sakusa’s hands as they pull you flush against his body.

His voice is sudden, gravelly when he finally breaks the silence, "You know that I love you, right?"

"Mhm"

"I'm so fucking lucky to have you."

"Mhmm," you smile widens, humming as his long fingers play with your hair.

"I don't understand how you still let me have you. I know I can be too much," his voice is uncertain, laced with guilt - maybe qualm.

At this you sit up, duvet slipping from your body, sleepiness melting away - hand on his chest, brows furrowed and lips ready to scold.

This time you don't chastise him as you usually do when he feels insecure. He closes his eyes.

"Kiyoomi, look at me." and he melts when he sees your eyes, what lurks beneath them. He sees it so clearly, love.

"You make me feel safe, loved, and on fucking fire all the time. I will have you for as long as you'll have me."

His heart swells.

"So, forever?" He doesn't skip a beat, a promise behind his words. He's never meant anything more in his life and fire ignites in his chest when he sees you blush.

"If that's what you want," you try to shrug it off, eyes looking down, shying from his unrelenting gaze and before you get to slide down, he pulls you so that your body is flush on top of his. He sits up.

"I meant it," his hand on your face, smiling as you nuzzle your cheeks against it.

You lean down into him to kiss him, and it feels different - feels more. As though the two of you know exactly what the words mean, what they represent and it makes you feel full, giddy, thrilled for what’s there to come. You’re distracted by the kiss, by his words, his presence that you don’t feel Sakusa’s hands creep up your waist, fingers softly digging at your sides and you gasp, leaning away from his lips.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi, drop it!" you say in between giggles but he doesn't relent, instead flipping you around until you’re on you’re back. Your sleepiness is quickly melting away and you’d almost feel annoyed if it weren’t for the little smile on his lips. Still, you attempt to push his hands away, remembering your previous plans for the next day. "I mean it! I'm gonna do some deep cleaning tomorrow and I need the sleep I can get.” You manage to speak in between giggles.

"Why am I hard again?" He says with the most serious expression and you laugh, swatting his chest before letting your hand sneak up to his neck.

"Gross," you wrinkle your nose at him, but you’re sure your eyes betray you.

"You love it." He’s right.

"Wrong."

"Hm,”

"I love _you_."

Sakusa closes his eyes at the words, heart swelling in his chest before he teases.

"So corny."

"You love it," you throw his words back at him, gently tracing the two moles on his forehead with your thumb. Your finger gently moves down the slope of his nose, settling to rest on his lips. "I can't believe disinfecting turns you on."

He just looks at you, puckering his lips against the skin of your finger, hands draped over your hips, fingers drawing mindless circles on your butt. It tickles and the giggle you let out makes his heart lurch.

"It doesn't. You do," you’re about to speak but his next words make you forget everything, “I love you.”


End file.
